Fragile Love
by PhoebeK5161
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Seto is a girl. Crow is a pirate. My first fan fiction. CrowxSeto... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I've been walking. I have no clue to how long, though. I've been going east as my grandfather instructed me to do so as he was dying. So far, I've passed an abandoned mall, a little pond where I saw a silver haired girl singing and a carnival. That's where I am now anyway. It seems old, like it's been run-down for ages. Yet, I don't think it has. Something about this place seems... Familiar? Oh! By the way, my name is Seto. Yes, I know it sounds like a guy name, but I assure you I'm a girl. Anyway, I go around this carnival, looking for anything that may be of use to me. Sadly, all I find is a butterfly net. I know, it seems a little daft, but it makes use for hitting out of normal range targets. It's also sturdier than it looks. I also found an instant lunch. They may seem unappetizing but you get used to it. You'd be surprised at how many you find just laying around, unopened. I walk around and this place keeps getting more and more familiar. I stop, thinking I heard something. Thinking the sound came from above, I look up. Then, there I see it. The Ferris Wheel. Not just any Ferris Wheel, but the one I met him on. The boy I let closer to me than anyone did when I was younger. This was the Ferris wheel where I met Crow.


	2. Chapter 2

Crow. _How long has it been since I met him? Eight years? More, maybe?_ My thoughts were interrupted by another sound. I turn, expecting another Monster Dog or any of the creatures I've recently been battling. Seeing nothing, I turn back around to once again go into deep thought while looking at the Ferris wheel. That's not all I see. At first, I thought my brain was tricking me again, but no. It was real. Crow was standing before me. He looked quite the same, unlike me. He kept the same attire. Purple, yellow and black along with many shiny things he has collected over the years. He had a new crow's head brooch near his left shoulder, longer hair covered by that same hat. _The same hat I gave him!_ My heart sped up. I just couldn't believe it. The boy who I was just thinking about, who I haven't even seen for years, is standing in front of me. He, however, looked confused._ Of course, he doesn't recognize me ._I do look different than when we met. Back then, I wore a solid color dress and pigtails. Now, I have longer hair, let down from the pigtails, and a long turquoise coat along with black jeans. When seeing his face like that, confused about me, who he had called his best friend, me, who he said we'd see each other again, forget about me. It feels like a part of me died. Though, I think I saw it coming. A big-shot pirate wannabe like Crow forgetting a simple little girl like me. Yet, for some odd reason, I didn't care. I was just so happy to see him. In fact, maybe a little too happy. Because, all I remember is him running to catch me as darkness surrounded my vision and heard a soft *thud*.

* * *

My eyes open and everything is blurry. I sit up carefully incase I might black out again and rub my eyes. _That's better_. I look around to see where I am and start freaking out due to loss of knowing where I am. My eyes land on Crow. Of course, he's looking through my locket. I snatch it out of his grip and put it around my neck. He looks up at me and smiles and somehow cheerfully says, "Morning Sleepyhead!" I groan. I'm not really much of a morning person. At least I think its morning anyway. I yawn, stand up and look down.

"What am I wearing and WHO dressed me?" I almost shout.

"Pajamas of course and a crew mate, Ren. Don't worry… You're fine she's a girl." He chuckled at the end.

"Alright, well where are they?" He looked confused. "My clothes idiot."

"Oh…" He grabbed a bag nearby him and tossed it at me. I stumbled a bit due to the surprise.

"Thanks" Was all I could muster. He walked out so I could get dressed. I open the bag and it smelled clean. _Guess I've been out for longer than I think; Maybe an hour or two for my laundry to be dry ._I shrug it off and get ready to face the day. When I finish and walk out, I see Crow sitting by the door. "What are you doing?" I question. He jumps slightly.

"Waiting."

"Erm… Why?"

"Well you were in my room"

"Oh… Well uh... Where are we?" I look around a bit only to see an empty hall with a reddish carpet and only has a few doors.

"Only on the best and finest ship ever to sail the seas!" He smirks.

"And what would that be?"

"My ship!" He pops the 'P' at the end


End file.
